Can demons really love?
by The Forsaken Evil
Summary: Ciel is having these dreams, not normal dreams ese dreams bring a huge curiosity to him which is then ended by Sebastian.He shows his master if demons can love or ell and Undertaker help Sebastian show Ciel. WARNING: BOY X BOY.d I guess you could add in yaoi.


** Authors notes: It is quite simple, don't like boy x boy then read!**

**If you do then great!this story will have boy x boy,yaoi and LEMON.**

**Please enjoy those who like ^**

_~ Dream.~_

_ "S-sebastian stop! I-i.."Young lord Phantomhive gasped as the demon swirled his tongue around his right nipple,"Se-s...Sebastian~!."the young lord cried out as the demon suddenly began to demon pulled back and smirked looking down at his young master,"I am sorry young master, but this is what happens when you tease a demon."The demon said before capturing the young lord's lips with his and kissing him rather passionately and young lord's eye's widened but soon he gave in to the demon's delicious kiss and closed his eye's kissing him demon smirked a bit more against his master's lips before he began to undress him then himself, he flipped the young lord over so he was on his knees and demon reached in front of his master to get a hold of his master's length and stroke him meanwhile his long, slender index finger entered the boy easily,"My, my, my Lord, you seem to have prepared yourself without much of my help."the demon said as he looked at his master who was holding onto the bedsheets tightly,"don't worry, I'll fuck you gently."The demon said with a seductive tone, the master blushed darkly and remained quiet as the demon got a bit closer to him.A large amount of pain sud-.. _

_~ End of dream.~_

* * *

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up."The demon said interrupting the master's moaned in reply as he turned away once the demon opened up the curtains, why was he not wanting to get up today?."Master."Sebastian said to he closed in to his master, Ciel closed his eye's tightly as he tried to remember what he was dreaming of, was that the reason why he wouldn't get up? Because he didn't remember a sighed and shook his head before sitting up,"what's for breakfast?."he asked looking at the demon with an expressionless face,"Today we will be having anything of your choice."the demon replied to his master,'what the hell?'Ciel thought to himself,'why any-..Oh,I see.'he thought to himself once more,"Hmm, key lime pie, Earl Grey tea and a scone will do."He said and the demon nodded,"I will dress myself, you may go."Ciel said and Sebastian stared at him for a bit before nodding,"your food will be ready by the time you are finished."the demon said before heading to the kitchen right away,Ciel sighed as he got up and walked to his wardrobe, he opened it and picked out a random yawned lightly as he undressed himself then dressed himself up in the outfit he was going to wear the rest of the day,"how the hell do you tie this?."he looked at the tie, he sighed and just left it hanging like it was,"Sebastian can do this.."he muttered before walking to the table besides his bed, he put on his eye patch then his ring,"my tea.."he said to himself as he looked around,"damn demon."he said before sitting down on his bed and putting on his shoes.

* * *

"Young master, your food is served."Sebastian said as his master made his way to the table was ready and perfect as always, Ciel nodded slightly before sitting at his seat and beginning to eat right after the demon tied up to the tie to a bow."Today is your birthday."Sebastian said,"I know that, you do not need to remained me."the young lord said as he continued to eat,"Lady Elizabeth i-."the demon got interrupted by a familiar voice,"CIEEEEL! WHERE ARE YOU?!."Lady Elizabeth screamed with that annoying voice of hers,Ciel sighed in annoyance,"who invited her?."he asked looking at the demon,"she invited heself, and it is your birthday after all."the demon said, he himself was as annoyed as his had a strong urge to kill her at the moment and he knew Ciel would appreciate that but he still couldn't.

* * *

**So this is the end of this next one will not be so fun 'cause Lizzy\Lady Elizabeth. -_-**

**Well it actually depends,I may change some stuff up and make it nice at the end.I don't know yet, anyways,it may take me a while to write the next gets in the way -_-.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, oh and sorry for the sloppy is my first if there are some mistakes.I did my best and fixed most of them, it is quite hard to correct because I am using my phone.**

**Reviews?.**


End file.
